Love and Miracles
by Lady Harkness
Summary: Sort of AU but some things are the same. A story that tells the life of Callista as she goes through life from birth to death as Jack and Ianto's daughter. Please R&R. Sorry, I suck at summaries
1. Coming Into Their Lives

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Torchwood

* * *

In the delivery room were Ianto and Jack with their friend who was giving birth. The woman had preeclampsia, which also endangered her baby's life. "Jack," the woman said weakly. "If anything happens to me, I want you and Ianto to take care of my baby."

"Shhh. Don't talk like that, Rosaline. Nothing is going to happen to you," Jack soothed, sweeping some hair out of her face.

"Jack's right," Ianto said. "You will be fine."

"I just want my baby to have a happy life," Rosaline said looking at Jack.

"She will," Jack said trying to smile.

But as he said that the urge to push came over Rosaline. The doctor told her to push and she did. That went on for an hour straight. After everything was said and done after the baby was born, "Doctor, we've lost her," the nurse said to him covering her face with the sheets. They did everything they could think of to save her.

Ianto stood there in the nursery, holding the little baby close, softly singing a lullaby to her. Jack silently walked in and wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist with a grim look on his face. "They couldn't save her," Jack said to him.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Ianto apologized.

"It wasn't your fault," Jack said to him, letting him go and walking around in front of him and looked at the baby in his arms.

"What should we name her?" Ianto asked him. The baby wasn't given a name.

"Callista?" Jack asked him.

"What about Callista Rosaline?" Ianto asked looking at Jack.

"Sounds perfect," Jack said smiling slightly. "From this day forward, I will protect you." As Callista grabbed his finger and smiled.

Ianto chuckled slightly, "She likes you," Ianto said looking up at Jack.

"I guess she does," Jack smiled. "She looks just like her mother."

"She does, doesn't she?" Ianto asked, smiling.

"Yeah," Jack said, laughing slightly as Callista opened her eyes slightly, looking at Jack and smiling.

The doctor came in, "Mr. Jones, Mr. Harkness, you two are now the guardians of the child," The doctor said to them. "I just need Mr. Harkness to fill out some forms."

"Alright," Jack nodded and followed the doctor to his office.

When they were in the doctor's office, they sat down at the desk. The doctor handed Jack a stack of forms for him to fill out.

Meanwhile, Ianto was cuddling Callista close, softly singing the lullaby again. Callista soon fell asleep in his arms. Ianto just smiled at her as he placed her in the baby bed. Ianto just stood there, watching her sleep until Jack got back. "She's now in our care," Jack told him, smiling.

"That's great," Ianto smiled. "But I don't think I'm ready."

"Don't worry, Ianto," Jack said placing a hand on his shoulder. "You will do great."

"Thanks for believing in me," Ianto smiled, hugging Jack.

"It's not a problem," Jack smiled. "You will be great."

"I hope so," Ianto said looking at Callista.

"She's our little girl now," Jack smiled looking at the sleeping baby.

"Yeah," Ianto smiled. "Her name fits her well."

"Most beautiful," Jack said, thinking about it even more. "It suits her well."

"I want to know, Jack," Ianto started. "Will she like me? I mean for us being together when she gets older."

"Ianto, listen to me," Jack said to Ianto taking his face in his hands. "She will love you. Don't ever think otherwise."

"I still think she won't," Ianto said closing his eyes.

"Ianto, listen, she will love you," Jack said again before kissing him.

Ianto kissed him back, savoring the moment. When Jack pulled back, "I love you, Callista will love you, don't ever think otherwise," Jack said hugging him close.

"I love you too, Jack," Ianto said returning the hug. "We should tell the others."

"Yeah, we should," Jack agreed. "Let's take her to Torchwood to meet the others after she is released."

"Sounds great," Ianto smiled.

A few days later when Callista was released from the hospital, they took her to Torchwood to let the others meet her. When they got to the offices inside, they were swarmed by the crew. "She's so cute!" Tosh exclaimed. "Whose is she?"

"She's ours," Ianto answered.

"Rosaline died shortly after giving birth to her," Jack told them. "We have custody of her."

"That's so sad," Tosh said looking at her.

"What's her name?" Owen asked.

"Callista Rosaline," Ianto answered.

"She's so adorable," Gwen said excitedly taking her out of the car seat.

The crew just laughed at Gwen. Gwen laughed with them looking at Callista. Owen walked over to Gwen, looked at Callista and Callista opened her eyes and smiled up at him and Gwen.

"You two will make great parents for her," Owen said to them, smiling.

"Thanks," Ianto said, smiling.

"See, I told you," Jack laughed.

"I know you said it, but I still don't think I can," Ianto sighed.

"Trust us, you will be great," Tosh said, smiling.

"I wish I could believe in myself as much as you guys believe in me," Ianto whispered, looking at the floor.

"Like I said, she will love you," Jack said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Ianto looked up at Jack and smiled slightly. "I hope so," Ianto said looking over at Gwen and Owen.

"You will be perfect," Owen reassured him, smiling.

"Thanks," Ianto smiled.

Gwen passed Callista to Jack and Jack took her in his arms. "She's so cute," Jack said looking at her as Callista looked up at him and smiled and took his finger in her tiny hand and put it in her mouth.  
Everyone laughed at that. "She knows you two are her 'parents'," Tosh said smiling and looking at Callista.

"She's going to love having you two as her parents," Gwen said to them, still smiling.

"Thanks, guys," Jack smiled brightly.

"Just don't let her see what Gwen walked in on that day," Owen laughed.

"Oh yeah," Ianto said nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"We won't," Jack promised, just as nervous.

"Good," Gwen, Tosh, and Owen said at the same time, and then laughed.

Callista yawned and closed her eyes. "Guys, I think she's getting sleepy," Jack said smiling.

Jack placed her in the car seat and placed the baby blanket over her to keep her warm. All the while the crew was smiling.


	2. Loving Jack and Ianto

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Torchwood

* * *

They were all working while Tosh and Gwen were out buying stuff for Callista, all except Jack, who was holding a sleeping Callista. Suddenly Callista woke up crying. "What does she want?" Jack asked trying to stop her crying.

"Jack," Ianto sighed taking the crying Callista from Jack and giving her, her bottle.

When the nipple of the bottle was put in her mouth, she got quiet and started eating. "You knew what she wanted?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, when I was at the hospital with her, I noticed the different cries she would make and I remembered what she wanted for each," Ianto explained, smiling as Callista ate.

"You learned that by watching and listening?" Owen asked curiously.

"Yeah," Ianto said, chuckling slightly. "You learn a lot from doing that."

"I guess so," Jack laughed.

After Callista was done eating, Ianto placed a paper towel on his shoulder and started to burp her. He placed her to where her chin was on his shoulder and he patted her back. Soon she burped and spat up. Ianto giggled and moved her to where she was lying in his arms, he threw the towel away, and he got a clean rag and wiped her mouth clean. She smiled up at him and every one of the guys thought it was cute. Suddenly Tosh and Gwen came into the room carrying bags of diapers and different baby supplies, "We're back!" They said in unison.

"Oh guys," Jack sighed, shaking his head.

"What?" Tosh and Gwen asked at the same time.

"Nothing," Ianto laughed, still holding Callista.

"Well, we got you guys some diapers for her, baby wipes, toys, and different things you need for Callista," Gwen said pulling each thing out of the bag.

"You really went all out, didn't you guys?" Owen asked, sweat dropping.

"Uhh, yeah," Gwen said laughing nervously, placing the bags under Jack's desk.

"Sheesh," Ianto sighed handing Callista to Jack, who took her.

Callista looked up at Jack and then she smiled at him. "She looks just like Rosaline did in her baby pictures," Jack said smiling as Callista grabbed his finger and had quite a grip on it. "She has quite a grip."

"If she's anything like Rosaline, she's a strong little girl," Ianto smiled and laughed as Callista turned her head and looked at Ianto.

Callista started to cry again, this time for a diaper change. Jack made a funny face when he smelled her and everyone laughed at that as Tosh took her from Jack and took her to the restroom to change her. She cleaned her, wiped her down with a few baby wipes, put a diaper on her and changed her clothes. Tosh took her back to Jack and placed her in his arms. When she was put in his arms, Callista yawned and closed her eyes slowly. "She's ready to sleep, again," Jack said to them placing her back in the car seat.

Jack covered her up with the blanket. Jack and everyone just smiled at her and Ianto picked her car seat up and put her by his desk out of the way.

Later that day when Jack and Ianto took Callista home, it was really late. "Go on to bed and I will be up in a few minutes," Ianto told him.

"Ok," Jack said walking up the stairs to their bedroom.

Ianto sat Callista, who was in her car seat, by the end of the couch. He then took her out of the car seat and sat on the couch with her in his arms. Callista was still asleep, so Ianto lay down carefully and lay her on his chest and fell asleep himself.

The next morning, Jack woke up alone. "Where's Ianto at?" he asked himself getting out of the bed and walking downstairs.

When he got downstairs, he saw Ianto sleeping on the couch with Callista on his chest. Jack walked up to them and looked at them and smiled. 'My Little Angel, Callista. My Love, Ianto.' He thought smiling.

'We need to get different pieces of furniture for her today,' Jack thought as he went to the kitchen and fixing breakfast for him and Ianto.

Luckily Gwen and Tosh bought some baby food for her. Jack fixed eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes. All while Ianto was sleeping with Callista on his chest. Jack walked to where Ianto was sleeping and gently tapped his shoulder. "Get up sleepy head. It's time for breakfast," Jack said to him.

Ianto opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Jack. "Ok," he said slowly moving Callista and sitting up with her in his arms.

Ianto got up and put her in the car seat and picked up the car seat and walked to the kitchen and put her in a chair in between them. Ianto didn't eat until he fed Callista her bottle. Soon after she fell asleep and Jack and Ianto began to eat their breakfast. "We need to pick up a crib, highchair, and a few other things for her," Jack said taking a bite of his pancakes.

"Yeah, she can't sleep on my chest every night," Ianto chuckled.

"Right," Jack said laughing slightly taking another bite.

Soon after they got done eating, Jack got a call from Gwen. "Hey," Jack greeted. "What's up?"

"_Not much, just calling to check up on you two," _Gwen answered.

"She slept on Ianto's chest last night," Jack said smiling.

"_I'd say she slept good knowing that he would be there,"_ Gwen laughed. _"Hey!" _Tosh shouted to him.

"Hey, Tosh," Jack snickered.

"Why's she calling?" Ianto asked glancing up at Jack.

"_I'm calling to check up on little Cal," _Gwen shouted over the phone.

"She's doing great," Jack told her that way Ianto didn't wake Callista.

"_She better be, or we will have your hides,"_ Tosh laughed.

"Oh really?" Jack asked curiously

"_Yep," _Tosh and Gwen said at the same time.

"Oh very funny," Jack said to them. "Hey I gotta go and get ready for today."

"_Ok," _Tosh exclaimed, laughing.

"See you later," Jack said before hanging up.

"Why was she calling?" Ianto asked him

"She was just calling to check up on little Cal as she called her," Jack said kissing Ianto and then walked upstairs to get ready. After he got ready, he walked back downstairs and, "Your turn."

"Ok," Ianto smiled getting up and walking upstairs leaving Jack to watch Callista.

Soon after they both got ready, Callista started to cry wanting changed. "I'll change her," Ianto offered taking her out of the car seat and taking her to the bathroom and placed her on the counter in there. He then put out a 'blanket' and put her on it and took the dirty diaper off, threw it away, cleaned her, and put a clean diaper on her and put a clean set of clothes on her. He picked her up and walked back to the living room and put her in the car seat. "Ready?" Jack asked looking at him.

"Yep," Ianto answered picking up the car seat and heading out to the car.

Ianto buckled the car seat down, got in the front seat, and then they took off.


	3. Getting Everything

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Torchwood.

* * *

Soon they arrived at a store. Jack and Ianto got out and Ianto opened the door to get Callista out. He unbuckled the car seat and picked her up. "She's a heavy sleeper," Jack pointed out, walking beside Ianto.

"Normally newborns are," Ianto chuckled.

"Whatever you say," Jack chuckled looking at Callista.

They soon got to the front doors, Jack got a buggy, a cart for the larger things, Ianto put her car seat in the front, and they went to the baby supply aisles to find the furniture they needed. They got a crib, highchair, dresser, baby tub, carrier, mobile, crib mattress, rocking chair, and baby swing. They went to the clothes and got her dresses, shoes, socks, onesies, tights, sweaters, and bonnets. Gwen and Tosh had gotten them the other things but they stocked up on the things ahead of time so they didn't run out. They were getting some weird looks from the people in the store, but they ignored them. When they got to the checkout, the cashier looked at them like they were crazy. "What?" Jack asked as she rang up the items.

"Two guys buying baby furniture with a baby as well," She said as she finished up.

"That's none of your business," Ianto said as the total popped up. $3,356.29.

Jack paid and they left with their stuff and they loaded it up in the back of the SUV after Ianto put Callista in the backseat. When everything was loaded up, they got in the front, Jack started the SUV and they took off. "Call the others and have them meet us at the house," Jack told Ianto.

"Ok," Ianto said pulling out his phone and dialing Gwen's number. "Hey,"

"_What's up?"_ Gwen asked

"We need you to meet us at the house." Into told her.

"_Why?" _Gwen asked.

"Help us put the furniture together," Ianto chuckled.

"_OK. I'll have Tosh and Owen there helping. As will I," _Gwen told him.

"Thanks," Ianto laughed hanging up. "They should be there when we get there."

"Ok," Jack said to him, not looking from the road.

The drive was long but Callista stayed asleep, surprisingly. She didn't make a sound. Soon they got there, and like Gwen said, her, Tosh, and Owen were there to help and it was late. "Hey guys," Gwen said walking over to the SUV, opening the door and getting Callista out.

When Jack opened the back of the SUV, "Did you buy the store out?" Owen asked sweat dropping.

"No, we just got everything we need," Ianto chuckled taking Callista from Gwen.

Gwen complied and handed Callista to Ianto. Then Owen, Jack, Tosh, and Gwen all took the furniture upstairs to the spare bedroom. "Ianto, stay with Callista," Jack told him.

"Ok," Ianto said walking downstairs with Callista in his arms and sitting on the couch and softly singing a lullaby to her.

She started to cry again and he got her bottle, warmed it up, tested it on his wrist, and gave it to her. She was quiet after that while she was eating. After she was done, Ianto put a 'burp rag' on his shoulder, placed her to where her chin was on his shoulder, and started to pat he back. Soon she burped but didn't spit up. He took the 'burp rag' off of his shoulder and put it on the arm of the couch. He moved her to where she was lying in his arms. 'We should adopt her so we can really call her our own,' Ianto thought smiling down at the little baby.

After a while, Jack called down to Ianto, "Ianto, come look at the room."

Ianto got up and walked upstairs to the room they were fixing up for Callista. When he got up there, he looked surprised. "This looks great," Ianto smiled.

"Yeah?" Owen asked sitting down in the floor.

"Yeah," Ianto replied, smiling.

"Tosh and I even put her clothes away," Gwen said smiling.

"They did," Owen muttered.

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Jack laughed at him walking over to Ianto.

"Well when they fight over where every little thing goes, it gets annoying," Owen muttered again.

"You'll get over it," Tosh laughed.

"Yeah, Tosh is right," Gwen snickered.

"Ha, ha," Owen said sarcastically.

"If you want, you can put Callista in her bed," Owen said not taking his eyes off of the baby.

"Ok," Ianto said walking over to the crib and laying her on her back and then covering her up to her shoulders. He began to sing Goodnight My Angel to her.

"What's he doing?" Owen asked sweat dropping.

"He does that every time she needs a nap or its time to sleep," Jack giggled at that. "He's singing her a lullaby."

"It's pretty," Gwen said walking over to Ianto.

"Thanks," Ianto smiled as he finished and Callista was asleep.

"Let's all go downstairs," Jack said walking over to the door with everyone except Ianto following. "Coming?"

"I need to talk to you," Ianto said looking at him.

"Ok," Jack said as he walked back over to Ianto and the others went back downstairs. "What is it?"

"I was thinking, why not adopt her?" Ianto asked. "That way we can truly call her ours."

"That sounds like a great idea," Jack smiled placing a hand on Ianto's shoulder.

"I knew you would see it that way," Ianto smiled looking at him.

Ianto yawned all of a sudden. "Time to sleep, I see," Jack smiled as they walked back downstairs.

"It's time for us to sleep," Jack smiled to them.

"Ok," Tosh smiled as they got up and left.

"Come on," Jack said taking his hand and leading him to their bedroom. They got ready for bed and slipped into the bed next to each other. "I love you, Jack," Ianto said after a few minutes of silence.

"I love you too," Jack said to Ianto. "And nothing will ever change that."

"I'm glad," Ianto smiled before cuddling close to Jack and falling asleep.

"Good night, my love," Jack smiled falling asleep himself.


	4. Halloween and Going Out

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Torchwood.

A/N: Sorry I ahvent updated for a while. I was a little busy.

* * *

A few months later, six months to be exact, on Halloween, they dressed Callista as a lady bug. And Callista was sitting up on her own. It was about five o'clock in the afternoon when Tosh, Owen, Rhys, and Gwen got to Jack and Ianto's place. Owen knocked on the door and Jack answered it. "Hey guys," Jack smiled. "Ready to take Cal out for Halloween?"

"Yup," Tosh and Gwen said in unison.

Rhys and Owen groaned at that and Jack laughed. "Where's Ianto?" Owen asked him.

"He's getting Little Cal ready to go trick or treating," Jack responded moving aside to let the four of them in. "Why are the two of you dressed up? I mean I can understand Tosh and Gwen, but you two?"

Owen and Rhys looked at each other and sighed. "Tosh and Gwen," They replied looking at Jack.

They were both dressed as skeletons. Tosh and Gwen were dressed as witches. Ianto met them in the living room with Callista sitting on his hip. Tosh and Gwen walked over to Ianto and Callista. Her shoulder length ringlets was as black as the night. She had black spots on her rosy pink cheeks. She had black tights, a red tutu, red t-shirt, red wings with black spots, red shoes, and a red headband with the antlers.

"She's so cute!" Gwen and Tosh said excitedly walking up to Ianto and Callista.

"We know," Ianto smiled looking at the two women.

Soon it was time to take Callista trick or treating. They went from house to house in the neighborhood and Callista had the time of her life for her first Halloween. This one house they went to, it had someone dressed as a ghoul and someone dressed as a ghost. They scared Callista a little but not enough for her not to want to keep on trick or treating.

She was tired when they got home. So Ianto cleaned her make-up off of her face, and changed her into a nightie. He put her in the crib and started to sing "Goodnight My Angel" which is what he always sang to get her to fall asleep. Soon he went to bed with Jack.

The next morning, Ianto woke Callista up and took her downstairs for breakfast. Ianto and Jack ate eggs and bacon. All the while Jack (Since it was his turn to feed her) fed her what she really loved, bits of egg. She loved that and couldn't get enough of it. Same with squash and sweet potatoes. She went crazy if you couldn't get it into her mouth soon enough, which was really funny. This morning her hair fell a little ways past her shoulders and was all messed up from her sleeping. But she still looked adorable.

Her pink nightie had Hello Kitty on the front of it. "Tosh and Owen are taking us out to eat at the finest restaurant in Cardiff," Jack told Ianto, who just looked at him.

After breakfast, they went to Torchwood, taking Callista with them. Callista sat in Jack's lap and fell asleep. At least until it was time to eat. Ianto got some of her favorite baby food which was squash and fed it to her. She was smiling and laughing as she ate. When she was done eating, she usually turned her head away from the food to tell him that she was done eating.

Ianto got a whiff of her diaper from where he was sitting and told Tosh to go change her diaper. Which Tosh did willingly. For reasons they would never understand.

After they got off work, they took Callista to get her ears pierced. When they got to the store, Callista pointed to a pair of really pretty piercing earrings while they were looking at them. "Dadda?" She said pointing to the pair of earrings.

"You really are a smart one," Jack said laughing and told the woman which pair Callista wanted. Jack sat on the chair with Callista on his lap, "Be still, Little Cal," Jack told her.

The woman, her name tag said Estella, got the piercing gun ready. But Callista got a little scared but Jack told her everything would be alright. So she relaxed a little but was still on edge. "It will be over before you know it," Ianto told her.

Estella was done in two minutes. "See, that wasn't so bad," Jack said to her setting her on his hip.

Callista hugged him and smiled. Jack returned the smile. Ianto paid for the earrings and they went home to get ready to go out to eat.

Jack and Ianto were wearing really nice suits and Ianto put a pink dress that Gwen made on her. White tights, a pair of baby dress shoes, and a little pink ribbon in her black hair.

Jack carried Callista out to the van and put her in her car seat and Ianto got in on the passenger side. While Jack got in on the driver's side. They met Tosh and Owen at the restaurant, which was called Bernoulli's. it was a fancy Italian restaurant. And Tosh and Owen had made reservations.

They walked in and then walked up to the waiter, "Sato and Harper," Owen said to him.

The waiter looked through the book and found their reservation and led them to their table. He brought up a highchair for Callista and Ianto put her in the highchair.

Ianto ordered coffee, as did Jack, Tosh, and Owen. They just got milk for Callista. Soon he brought out the drinks and then took their orders. Tosh ordered the Four Cheese Ravioli, as did Owen. Jack ordered the Chicken Parmesan. And Ianto ordered the Fettuccini Alfredo.

"How about the macaroni for the little one?" The waiter asked

Jack looked to Callista and she smiled, "Yeah, the macaroni for Callista."

He nodded and went back to the kitchen. Within twenty minutes, the food came. They each said their thank you's. Jack put a bib on Callista. And she tried to eat on her own. She made a mess each and every time, but this time she was rather clean about her eating. And the others started eating theirs as well. After they got done, Owen paid for the food, which totaled to 60.53$.

They walked out to the van and put Callista in her car seat and they got in the front and they went home. But not until thanking Tosh and Owen. When they got home, Callista was asleep. So Jack picked her up out of her car seat gently and took her to her room. He changed her into a cream colored nightie that had Tiger on it and put her in her crib. All the while managing to not wake her.

And Jack went downstairs, sat beside Ianto and they started to watch TV. Until they got sleepy that is. And they went to bed. So they would be rested for the next day.


End file.
